Passing On
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: The Ghostfacers have moved on with their lives. They even have a new intern now, and he has then realized that he's not needed by them anymore. So it's his turn to move on, to his own personal heaven. Centered around Alan J. Corbett. Some spoilers for s3e13. Originally posted on Ao3, FujiKumori.


Summary: The Ghostfacers have moved on with their lives. They even have a new intern now, and he has then realized that he's not needed by them anymore. So it's his turn to move on, to his own personal heaven. Centered around Alan J. Corbett. Some spoilers for s3e13.

Notes: This was also posted on my ao3 account, FujiKumori.

* * *

"You meant...Corbett, you meant a lot to the team," Corbett heard a voice that had pierced the silence surrounding him. It was a familiar voice, Thought, he couldn't really tell, everything around him was muffled. The only thing he was able to sense, was his pain. He thought when that ghost, Freeman Dagett, had stabbed a metal, ragged pole through his throat, that he would have died.

Clearly not thought.

"You meant...you meant a lot to me. You know, never back down...Never say a bad word, okay?"

'___That voice,_' Corbett thought to himself, hope rising in his chest. He still was shaking from the traumatic event that he had experience. Even in death, he still could feel he pain.

By then, he could tell it was a male's voice, but he couldn't match it to a face. His vision had faded away from the last memory of his life to what was in front of him.

'___Three figures,_' he noted.

"I remember because I love you, Corbett. I truly do."

The words 'I love you, Corbett,' echoed in his mind. Never in his life would he have expected to hear this from anyone. Let alone the person in front of him to say it to him.

"Ed?" He managed to mutter out. He just couldn't it. Ed. Ed ___Zeddmore, _the guy he ___loves_just told him he loved him back.

"Yeah," Ed rushed in a slightly panickd voice with a hint of happiness."Y-yeah, it's me Corbett. It's me...Ed."

Corbett inwardly smiled to himself. '___So it is true,_' the pain softened as Ed spoke more, as if the other's was melodic.

"Listen," Ed continued. "Yo-you have to halp us us. W-we're in trouble."

'___He's in trouble?_'' Corbett thought to himself, slightly twitching in agitation. '___No, Ed can't be in trouble. I won't allow it._'

Motivated, Corbett disappeared in front of their eyes and back into the basement.

There, he saw Dagett right behind Spruce. Spruce faced the ghost, still holding the camera, with Dagett threatening his hand up.

But the ghost had stopped, turning around to hace himself.

'___No one hurts my friends,_' he charged toward the ghost, tackling him onto the ground. Once they hit the ground, he saw black. He wasn't able to feel anything, hear anything, or see anything. It was just...nothing.

* * *

"It's a huge honor really," he heard an unfamiliar voice say aloud.

"I mean, being able to work with people so ___famous? _I can hardly believe it."

Corbett's vision slowly came back to him as he saw Ed's garage, the Ghostfacer's headquarters.

In front of him, he saw Spruce filming a guy he didn't know. And in the corner of his eye, he saw Maggie leave. "So, what qualities do you think you can bring to the Ghostfacers, as our new intern?" Spruce had asked.

'___New intern?_' He thought to himself. '___How long have I been gone?_'

"Qualities? Well, I have worked with technology a lot. I like to believe that I am very skilled with cameras and computers. Plus, I do dabble a little in cooking. I can make a mean coffee too."

'___That used to be my job,_' he thought sadly, the corners of his mouth dropping.

Corbett looked around the room. He didn't see any of the other members. He looked back at Spruce, who seem like he was ending the interview soon.

He slowly approached his friend to get a closer look at the two.

"So anyway, thank you for-" he immediately cut himself off once he had heard loud beeping cpming from a small monitor to the side of him.

"What's that?" THe intern asked.

"The emf, there's a ghost in the room," he said seriously, placing the camera onto the camera, in favor of the emf. "A 6, an 8? It's going crazy, jumping from number to number."

"Should we tell Ed?" The intern immediatly stood up.

"No," Spruce grabbed his wrist and straightened up his posture. "Dave, wait."

'___So that's his name, Dave,_' he smiled sadly. '___Looks likeit's been quie aehile. ENough for them to have moved on._'

"It would only agitate him," Spruce let go of Dave's wrist, the latter sitting back down.

"Why?"

"French Vanilla Coffee," Spruce smiled to himself. "Corbett."

* * *

Corbett stood to the side, watching the Ghostfacers with their new intern run about the room. A small smile on his face, '___Memories._'

Ed was at the white board, organizing pictures and information. Spruce was checking on the equipment while Harry and Maggie were at the computer, workig together.

'___Peacefully,_' he thought/ '___They normally can't stand each other. What happened when I was gone?_'

At the door, he saw Dave bringing in a try of mugs. Three plain navy blue mugs and one gray cup.

He watched as Dave gave the members their mugs, a small smile on their face as they accepted it.

"I heard you like French Vanilla," he spoke, once he had approached Ed.

Corbett saw Ed visibly flinch, as he slowly looked at Dave for a moment. He licked his lips as he looked down at the ground, a sad look on his face.

'___Ed?' _Corbett thought, slightly shocked.

"No thanks," he said, gaing the attention from the others. "I-I don't want any." Ed proceeded to look back at the board, movements now hestiant.

Corbett saw Harry, Maggie, and Spruce all share the same pained expression as they glanced at each other.

'___He normally likes French Vanilla,_' he thought, slowly approaching him.

"Okay," Dave nodded as he brought the mug back down on the tray.

As he got closer, he saw that Ed was biting his lip, fra ce scrunched up in sadness, as if was holding in tears. "Ed?"

A loud beeping sound went off as he stood next to Ed. All theur heads quickly whipped in the direction of the sound.

They paused as if to calculate what was happening.

"Guys," Harry started, breaking the ice. "Do you smell...French Vanilla?"

"You mean the coffee?" Dave asked, raising the mug.

"No," Ed said in awe, as if remembering a fond memory. "Corbett."

Said man, from where he stood, smiled. He was glad that his friends still held him dear in their hearts.

Ed smiled to same shy smile he had worn when Corbett had given him his French Vanilla coffee.

* * *

A few months had passed and Corbett was still on Earth as a ghost. The others still weren't very aware of his presence, as he wasn't able to hold things or make himself visible. Though, he still did hang around the Ghostfacers headquarters.

Nothing really changed much Dave was still their intern and the rest of them were still on a hunt to find some supernatural beings. All while this happened, Corbett was still stuck in the garage.

It was both nice and lonely to be there. Nice because he was still able to be around them, but alos lonely because he only saw them at night.

But this was a rare time where he was able to see them during the day.

It's wierd though. Corbett, whenever he tried leaving the garage, the pain was too much to bare.

Rare time like these, were he was able to see them during the day.

Spruce, Maggie, and Harry were at the table while Ed was swinging around a sword to the side. Dave carried in their coffees, when a loud knock on the garage door had captured their attention. They all looked at each other, before looking back at the door.

"Um, yeah, excuse me. Uh, hi i saw the ad." A female voice announced. She stepped forward, revealing the woman who stood there. She was around 5' 3" with medium, light blonde hair. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt with blue jeans. "Is the internship free?"

Corbett looked at his freinds, a variety of looks. Maggie looked at Harry and Spruce with a slightly disgusted look. Spruce had his mouth slightly agape while Harry had a small smile on his face. Ed looked shocked, though his eyes never left her.

"What's your name?" Ed asked, the shock in his eyes fading.

"Oh, uh, Ambyr, with a y."

"You're hired!" Harry shouted.

"Really?!" She exclaimed with an excited tone.

Corbett's mouth went agape, shocked at thier reactions.

'_****__**I love you,**_ ******Corbett,**' the words echoed in his mind again.

Said person looked at him with a sad smile. He watched as Ed had this look in his eyes/ A look of great interest.

'___Ed?_' He thought to himself, tears brimming his eyes. '___Were you-_' he wiped a tear from his eyes. "Were you lying?" He whispered under his breath. '___I should've known,_' he sniffed. '___It was too good to be true._'

"Dave," Ed replied in an airy tone.

"You're fired."

Corbett turned away, fazing through the wall to get away from them. His tears started falling as he slowly walked away to the backyard. He sat against a tree, having his head propped up on his knees. '___He never did love me._'

Unbeknownst to him, his figure becoming slightly transparent.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Corbett still not had moved from what he had discovered. And Ambyr was still their intern. She wasn't the best, but nonetheless, she was still hered.

Dave was still a better intern.

And Corbett could also tell Maggie wanted her gone. He saw her seethe with subtle anger and jealousy, as she glanced at Harry who stood near Ambyr, before both the former and Harry left to go outside.

Not like he could talk anyway. He was jealous of her too. She was alive and always seemed to be near Ed. And he obviusly cares about her greatly. Would he go as far as to say love? No.

At least he didn't want it to be.

'_****__**I love you,**__****__**Corbett.**_'

He sighed, hearing those words echo in his mind again. Don't get him wrong, he felt butterflies in his stomach everytime he rmembered the way Ed told him that, but he was conflicted. His heart told him something, while his mind told him something else, that it was all a lie.

'___Seems like they have moved on,_' Corbett thought to himself, while he saw Spruce filming Ambyr.

"So," Spruce started. "What do you think of our fearless leader?"

"Oh," she said breathlessy with a smile. "You mean Ed?"

"Yeah, him."

"Well, he's," she stopped to think. "Amazing."

What she said shocked Corbett, not realizing that she could potentionally have feelings for him.

"He's so brave too," she smiled, fold her hands together. "He's so handsome too. And his, his beard you know?"

Corbett glanced at the ground, not really wanting to hear anything else. He looked up and turned to leave.

"It's something about his beard," she said, placing her hand on her chin.

Before Corbett passed trhough the garage to their yard, he heard Spruce say with a laugh, "Somethin' about that beard!"

'___He remembers,_' Corbett smiled to himself, remembering when he had said the same things.

"If it really ___is _him, don't you think it's time for him to pass on?"

It was Harry's voice.

Knowing he shouldn't listen on to their conversation, but the curiosty got the best of him and he went ahead.

"What are you saying, Harry?"

Corbett saw the expression on Ed's face when he said this. He didn't look too happy.

"Ed, it's been almost ___two_ years since he died," Maggie obviously sided with HArry. "Don't you think it's time for him to move on, you know? To better places?"

Ed slightly furrrowed his eyebrows, "Guys, he's our ___friend._ We have the chance to be with him again!"

"Ed," Harry said firmly. "That's exactly ___why_ we're saying this."

"So what, we're just going to push him away after what happened? After___I_ ruinedhis chancesof living?!"

"Ed," Maggie placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's not you fault."

"The heck it is!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, knocking Maggie's hands off. "If only I had taught him better, he could've been here right now," he said sadly, looking toward the ground.

"Ed, he ___saved_ us," Harry reminded him.

"In sacrifice of his own life! I made mistakes that let him suffer through death and I-"

"___So you're just going to let him suffer even more?!_" Harry shouted, effectively shocking him.

"What are you-"

"Ed," he said firmly. "We're forcing him to stay on Earth where he can't do anything. We can't even talk to hi," he stepped closer, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, where the other's eyes followed. "We know that you care about him, but you're just going to have to let him go."

Corbett stood there, taking in what Harry had just said. '___You heard him, it's time to let him go,_' he told himself, his figure fading even more.

* * *

That night, when he was just waiting in the Ghostfacers hq, he sat in silence, slowly accepting the fact it's time to go.

He sighed, laying on his back. He covered his eyes with his arms, shielding the lgiht.

He stayed like that for a few moments, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, surprised at the sudden pressure, as he was unable to feel anything for almost two years.

He looked up, seeing a man with a stoic face. He had short black hair with pale blue eyes and stubble. He had a black suit on, with a tranch coat over.

Corbett immediately sat up, scooting away from the man, "Who are you? And why are you able to see me?"

"My name is Castiel," he spoke in a deep voice. "I'm an angel of the lord."

"What?" He was puzzled, not sure why one would show up in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take you home," he rose up his hand, reaching for his forehead.

"W-wait! Wait," he rose up his hands in defense, stopping Casitel's actions. "Before you take me to, um..."

"Heaven," Castiel dropped his hand.

"Right, heaven," Corbett dropped his hands. "Will I-um, Will I be able to see them again?"

Castiel looked to the side, eyebrows slightly furrowed before looking back up at Corbett, with a pitying look.

"You know, after they," he gulped down on nothing. "Pass on, will we meet up?"

THe angel stared at hip for a moment before reaching out to him again.

"Wai-"

Corbett felt a hand on his shoulder and forehead, before he was completely blinded by white light.

* * *

Corbett was on his back, though, was not able to feel any pressure on him. It was as if he was laying on nothing.

"Alan?" He heard a calm voice in his ear. Once this voice had spoken to him, he felt something on his back. It felt, somewhat, rought but very cushy.

"Alan," he felt a somewhat calloused hand on his cheek. "Wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little to adjust to his surroundings. "Ed," he whispered, shocked that the other was sitting right next to him and was able to ___see_ him.

He looked around, still confused on the subject at hand.

Ed's garage. The Ghostfacers headquarters!

He smile widely, glad to be back home. Just like what Castiel told him.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked him, slightly furrowing his eybrows in conusion.

Corbett looked back at him, seeing Ed stare into his eyes, with a worried exprression.

"Y-yeah," he said as he smiled, riaing his hand to press his hand against Ed's.

"I'm glad," he smiled at him, slowly leaning towards him.

"Ed-" his eyes widened in shock, feeling Ed's slightly chapped lips, softly press against his own. His cheeks grew warm, as he tinged red. Though, sadly, his kiss only lasted for a moment.

"Now come on," Ed stood up, grabbing his hands. 'We have a ghost to hunt."

"A," he paused, standing up. "Ghost?"

"Yeah," he stepped closer toward him, and in a low voice, he whispered, "And then later, we could have some private together."

"Some...private time?"

"Yeah," Ed slipped an arm around Corbett. "Like every night."

"U-uh," Corbett grew warmer. "Y-yeah."

"And we could do that thing you like," Ed pressed his lips against his neck. "You know, when we="

"Oh get a room you two!" He heard Harry shout.

Ed sighed, stepping away from Corbett.

Corbett smiled to himself, finally happy to be back, not even bothering to question what had happened.

He looked at the others in the room.

They seemed happy too. Harry and Maggie sat close together, hands under the table. Though it was obvious that they were holding hands. Spruce was with who seemed like the new intern. A girl who looked japanese and was about 6 inches shorter, with short black hair and porcelain white skin.

He saw Spruce smile at her, while she smiled back.

He figured out that this what he would've wanted, if he had lived. All the ghostfacers happy together, and being able to still hunt ghosts.

* * *

"Corbett?" Ed stood alone his garage, looking around the room for any movement. "You here, buddy?"

Ed looked toward Corbett's picture, smiling sadly to himself. He took a few steps toward it, getting a better picture.

He looked down at the emf in his hand, seeing it not rise.

He looked around the room again, seeing no movement. "Corbett?" He called out again.

But he did not recieve a reply.


End file.
